fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lucy Heartfilia
|kanji = ルーシィ・ハートフィリア |rōmaji = Rūshi Hātofiria |alias = Księżniczka (姫, Hime) |race = Człowiek |gender = Kobieta |age = 17 (X784) |birthday = Rok X767 |height = |weight = 47 kg |hair = Blond |eyes = Brązowe |blood type = |affiliation = Fairy Tail |previous affiliation = Koncern Heartfiliów Tygodnik "Czarodziej" |mark location = Prawa dłoń |occupation = Mag |previous occupation = Dziennikarka Modelka |team = Drużyna Natsu |previous team = Drużyna Fairy Tail A Drużyna Światła Drużyna Tenrou Drużyna Ratunkowa |partner = |previous partner = Cana Alberona |base of operations = Pierwszy Budynek Gildii Fairy Tail Drugi Budynek Gildii Fairy Tail (dawniej) |status = Aktywna |relatives = Anna Heartfilia (przodek; martwa) Jude Heartfilia (ojciec; martwy) Layla Heartfilia (matka; martwa) |counterpart = Lucy Ashley Lucy Heartfilia (z przyszłości) |magic = Gottfried Magia Gwiezdnych Duchów Unison Raid Urano Metria Ushi no Koku Mairi (chwilowo) |weapons = Fleuve d'étoiles |manga debut = Rozdział 1 |anime debut = Odcinek 1 |japanese voice = Aya Hirano |english voice = Cherami Leigh |image gallery = yes }} Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア, Rūshi Hātofiria) jest jedną z głównych bohaterów mangi i anime Fairy Tail. Należy do drużyny Natsu. Wygląd thumb|left|150px|Lucy w X791.Lucy jest średniego wzrostu piękną blondynką o brązowych oczach. Włosy zazwyczaj związuje w kitę z prawej strony, przewiązując ją wstążką, ale po 7 letniej nieobecności zmienia fryzurę na dwa kucyki. Na specjalne okazje zatrudnia jednak Raka, swojego Gwiezdnego Ducha. Znak Fairy Tail znajduje się na dłoni na prawej ręce. Jest on koloru różowego. W przeciwieństwie do reszty bohaterów serii, Lucy bardzo często zmienia ubrania, a niektóre z nich (m.in. strój króliczka czy pokojówki) doprowadziły do tego, że Bickslow nazywa ją Maniaczką Cosplay'u . Lucy zawsze ma w uszach parę kolczyków wyglądających jak dwa serca. Wymiary Lucy na początku serii wynosiły 88-59-88, później jednak uległy zmianie na 86-58-87. Osobowość 200px|thumb|left|Lucy we własnym mniemaniuLucy jest jedną z najbardziej stabilnych (o ile nie najstabilniejszą) psychicznie i emocjonalnie członkinią Fairy Tail, jako jedyna posiadająca odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku. Zazwyczaj również boleje nad głupotą i ignorancją współtowarzyszy. Relacje Lucy z członkami drużyny są na bardzo wysokim poziomie, o ile Erzy na początku się bała i robiła wszystko żeby się jej przypodobać to teraz i Erza i Lucy całkowicie się na siebie otworzyły. Gray i Lucy również są bliskimi przyjaciółmi (choć jego ciągłe rozbieranie się doprowadza czasem Lucy do szału). Jednak najbardziej jest przywiązana do Natsu i Happy'ego. Natsu wprowadził Lucy do Fairy Tail, a niedługo później stworzyli drużynę. Lucy nie chce iść na misje jeżeli Natsu i Happy nie mogą jej towarzyszyć. Natsu także bardzo często składa nie zapowiedziane wizyty w domu Lucy (a nawet sypia w jej łóżku) i choć ona pokazuje, że bardzo jest tym zirytowana, tak naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko temu. Jest ona rozdrażniona impulsywnym i dziecinnym zachowaniem Natsu. Irytuje ją także to, że różowowłosy wraz z Happy'm dokuczają jej prawie że na każdym kroku, ale mimo to bardzo się o nich troszczy. Zrobiłaby dla nich wszystko - przykładem może być to, że podczas Sagi Próby gdy podczas walki z Kainem Natsu został przygnieciony pod skałami i kazał jej uciekać odmówiła mówiąc, że nie chce uciekać sama. Nawet jeżeli Lucy twierdzi, że jest słaba, on potrafi znaleźć w niej siłę. Są oni bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi co szczególnie zostało pokazane podczas Sagi Phantom Lord. Kiedy Lucy została schwytana, Natsu był jedynym który usłyszał o jej porwaniu od Gajeela. Lucy wtedy zeskoczyła z wieży wiedząc, że Natsu ją złapie. Uratował on ją również kiedy została pobita przez Gajeela. Happy stwierdził, że Natsu rozpłakał się gdy pomyślał, że Lucy odchodzi z Fairy Tail. W Sadze Oracion Seis ona także stara się go uchronić przed upadkiem z wodospadu za co był bardzo wdzięczny. Również w sadze Wielkiego Turnieju dowodzi ich przyjaźni i po przegranej walce Lucy wychodzi na arenę i podnosi ją na duchu. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że jej wielkie przywiązanie do Natsu jest spowodowane tym, że stał się on jej pierwszym prawdziwym przyjacielem. Lucy jest bardzo pewną siebie i swojego uroku oraz seksapilu osobą. Nie czyni z niej to jednak osoby płytkiej. Wielką pasją Lucy są książki, a jej ulubionym pisarzem jest Kemu Zeleon. Sama nawet zaczęła pisać powieść, ale nie chce żeby ktoś o tym wiedział w gildii (co Happy oczywiście rozpowiedział). Lucy jest córką rodziny Heartfiliów, jednej z najbogatszych rodzin w kraju. Nie miała jednak bliskich stosunków z ojcem, którego określała mianem "najgorszego", za to bardzo kochała matkę. Po jej śmierci opuściła dom rodzinny i przez rok tułała się o kraju. thumb|left|200px|Lucy walczy w ramię w ramię ze swoimi duchami Pomimo faktu, że technicznie rzecz biorąc, Lucy stoi ponad swoimi Duchami, to nie zmienia faktu, że ona bardzo je kocha i chce ich szczęścia. Jej uczucia do Duchów są tak ciepłe, że wiele z nich, spotkanych przez nią podczas walk, postanowiło po opuszczeniu aresztowanych właścicieli, się do niej przyłączyć. Co ciekawe, Lucy, pomimo tego, że nigdy nie pokonała ani Gray'a ani Natsu, obaj boją się jej gdy jest w złym nastroju. Do tej pory jedyną osobą, która była w stanie to zrobić była Erza, wystarczająco silna, by swoje racje przypieczętować pięścią. Historia thumb|right|200px|Mała Lucy Lucy pochodzi z nieprawdopodobnie bogatej rodziny Heartfiliów. Jej rodzice początkowo byli biednymi członkami gildii kupców 'Love & Lucky'. Opuścili ją jednak, gdy Layla matka Lucy, zaszła w ciążę. Imię dla nienarodzonej jeszcze córki zaczerpnęli z nazwy swojej gildii, w słowie "Lucky" brakowało "k", powstała więc "Lucy". Lucy w rodzinnym domu miała bardzo dobre relacje z swoją matką oraz z służbą. Jej stosunki z ojcem były trudne. On był zapatrzony w swoją firmę i pomnażanie rodzinnego majątku, nie miał ani ochoty, ani czasu na zbudowanie kontaktu z córką. Doszło nawet do tego, że potraktował ją jako przedmiot, by tylko za pomocą intratnego małżeństwa, rozszerzyć zasięg swojego finansowego imperium. Fabuła Saga Macao Lucy poznajemy już na samym początku, gdy robi zakupy w jedynym magicznym sklepie w mieście Hargeon. Niespecjalnie zainteresowana magią, którą próbuje jej sprzedać właściciel, przez przypadek znajduje jeden z Kluczy do Bram, Małego Psa Nikorę. Zachwycona pyta o cenę, gdy okazuje się, że kosztuje on aż 20 tys klejnotów, Lucy postanawia się targować, ponieważ rezultat jest dość mierny, używa swojej "broni ostatecznej", swojego sex appealu. Jej wdzięki, jak się okazuje na niewiele się zdały, ponieważ sklepikarz obniżył jej cenę o jedyne 1000 klejnotów. Nieco później zauważa podekscytowane dziewczyny biegnące na spotkanie "Salamandra". Lucy podąża za nimi, by spotkać maga, który "używa magii, której nie można kupić w sklepie". Na miejscu okazuje się, że domniemany Salamander ma już rzeszę wielbicielek. Lucy poddaje się jego urokowi i niemalże również wpada w sidła miłości, gdyby nie jakiś dziwny osobnik, który wpadł na nią podczas przepychania się w stronę Salamandra, nazywając go Igneelem. Kiedy wreszcie ów nieznajomy staje twarzą w twarz z magiem, pyta tylko kim on jest. Chłopak zostaje zmaltretowany przez fanki, ale wspaniałomyślny Salamander daje mu swój autograf, po czym się oddala. Lucy dziękuje nieznajomemu za pomoc, nazywają jednocześnie Salamandra, draniem. thumb|left|Lucy i pierwsze spotkanie Natsu Okazuje się, że chłopak i jego niebieski kot nazywają się Natsu i Happy. Lucy, w ramach podziękowań, postanowiła im postawić obiad, przy którym opowiada im o swoim marzeniu. Chce zostać wielkim magiem, ale na razie nie należy do żadnej gildii. Ma swoją ulubioną, ale na pewno dostanie się do niej jest niesłychanie skomplikowane. W końcu zaciekawiona pyta, kogo obaj szukają. Okazuje się, że "osobą" przez nich poszukiwaną jest Igneel, jeden ze smoków. Lucy odchodzi, jednocześnie życząc im smacznego. Natsu i Happy na kolanach dziękują jej za posiłek. Lucy później siedzi w parki i przegląda Maga Tygodniowego, magazyn streszczający zdarzenia w świecie magii. Nagle pojawia się Salamander. Lucy, wiedząc już że posługuje się on zaklęciem Uroku, jest na niego niewrażliwa. Salamander zaprasza ją na swoje przyjęcie na statku i obiecuje jej, że jeśli się pojawi to pomoże jej przyłączyć się do Fairy Tail. Lucy jest zachwycona. Ma zamiar go trochę omamić i w ten sposób dostać się do wymarzonej gildii. Później na statku, Lucy pije wino z Salamandrem. Jednakże on używając Snu, próbuje ją pozbawić przytomności. Okazuje się, że te wszystkie zabiegi i całe przyjęcie jest tylko sposobem by zdobyć nowy skład niewolnic do Brago. sąsiedniego państwa. Lucy próbuje się bronić, ale Salamander wytrąca jej Klucze z dłoni, po czym wyrzuca jej za burtę. Lucy jest zrozpaczona. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie magów Fairy Tail. Nagle pojawia się jej znajomy z gospody, Natsu razem z Happy'm, który posiadł... skrzydła! Zabiera on Lucy ze statku. Po chwili jednak jego magia przestaje działać, a oni sami wpadają do wody. Lucy odnajduje Klucze i przywołuje Wodnika, Gwiezdnego Ducha (co wzbudza entuzjazm Happy'ego). Kieruje ona statek, za pomocą swej magii na powrót do Hargeon (razem z Lucy i Happym). thumb|right|200px|Natsu zabiera ze sobą Lucy Na miejscu okazuje się, że Natsu też jest magiem i to prawdziwym Salamandrem z Fairy Tail. Prawdziwe imię maga, który się pod niego podszywał, brzmi Bora. Natsu walczy z nim używając swojej magii Zabójców Smoków. Jednakże troszkę przesadził, więc oprócz Bory i jego zbirów, lokalna policja ściga również Lucy, Natsu i Happy'ego. Natsu "porywa" Lucy i obiecuje, że pomoże przyłączyć się jej do Fairy Tail. Lucy w końcu dociera do Fairy Tail, gdzie czeka ją niecodzienne przywitanie - jedna ze standardowych bójek członków gildii, oczywiście sprowokowana przez Natsu. Wkrótce cała gildie pogrąża się w chaosie. Lucy spotyka jednak Mirajane, "dziewczynę z okładki" Fairy Tail, co oczywiście wzbudza jej zachwyt. Bójka szybko jest zakończona interwencją Makarova. Wita on Lucy w gildii i zaczyna rozliczać członków z tego co ostatnio zrobili. Jednak jego mowa końcowa wzbudza duży entuzjazm, a Lucy utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że dobrze wybrała stając się członkiem Fairy Tail. Nieco później, Lucy otrzymuje swój znak Fairy Tail. Natsu nie reaguje tak entuzjastycznie jak by się spodziewała. Po chwili jednak wpada do gildii chłopiec, Romeo, syn jednego z członków gildii Macao Conbolta. Jego ojciec nie wraca już od kilku dni, a on zaczyna się martwić. Makarov odsyła go do domu. Natsu jednak postanawia odnaleźć przyjaciela. Lucy dołącza się do grupy. Docierają na górę Hakobe. Jak się okazuje Macao wyruszył by pokonać lokalnego potwora Wulkana. Ponieważ na górze nawet w środku lata jest strasznie zimno, Lucy przywołuje jednego ze swoich Duchów, Horologiuma i chowa się w jego wnętrzu. Po chwili jednak pojawia się Vulcan i ... porywa Lucy! W jego siedzibie odprawia dziwny taniec, śpiewając "kobieta, kobieta!". Horologium ze strachu się wycofuje i znika, zostawiając Lucy samej sobie. Jednak pojawia się Natsu, a Lucy chowa się za nim. Wulkan oszukuje Natsu i wyrzuca go z groty. Wściekła Lucy przywołuje Byka. Nie walczy on zbyt długo, zostaje znokautowany przez Natsu. Ostatecznie pokonują oni Wulkana. Okazuje się, że Wulkan dysponował magią "Przejęcia", czyli mógł zajmować ciała dowolnych osób. Ostatecznie przejął ciało Macao. Wszyscy w końcu jednak wracają do domu. Saga Daybreak thumb|right|200px|Wygrana NatsuPierwsze robota Lucy za 2 miliony kryształów, wraz z Hatsu i Happym wyruszyli do bogatego milionera. Na miejscu zleceniodawca wytłumaczył drużynie Natsu że mają wyruszyć do posiadłości Everlue i zniszczyć książkę Daybreak, Natsu uradowany wieścią że może spalić książkę cały się napalił. Everlue szuka pokojówki , Lucy zmuszona przez Natsu i Happy'ego przebrana za pokojówkę chce dostać się do posiadłości . Z pod ziemi wyskakuje Everlue i Virgo (która jest gwiezdnym duchem) oceniają Lucy ale wyimaginowany punkt widzenia Everlue odrzuca seksowną dziewczynę. Plan B to wejście do domu drogą powietrzną z pomocą Happy'iego . Gdy już są na miejscu Natsu przebrany z ninja szuka z Lucy książkę którą znajdują w wielkiej bibliotece . Lucy znajduje książkę ale nie pozwala spalić jej Natsu ponieważ napisał ją jej ulubiony pisarz . W między czasie zaatakowani przez dwóch znikających braci Natsu wygrywa walkę z łatwością Lucy używają szybko czytających okularów odkrywa sekret książki. Zaraz po tym atakuje ją Everlue ale Happy pomaga Lucy ona przyzywa gwiezdnego ducha kraba i pomaga im . Gdy Lucy i reszta wracają do pracodawcy okazuje się , że jest synem pisarza i nie jest bogaty więc wracają do domu z pustymi rękami. Saga Kołysanka Erza pojawia się pewnego dnia w gildii niosąc ze sobą pięknie udekorowany, olbrzymi róg potwora, którego pokonała w poprzedniej misji. Wzbudza ogólny popłoch i strach, ponieważ ma zwyczaj rozliczać wszystkich członków gildii z ich poczynań. Jednakże nie to jest celem jej przybycia. postanawia ona stworzyć drużynę, razem z Natsu i Gray'em, by pokonać jedną z Mrocznych Gildii, Eisenwald oraz jego głównego członka, Erigora, zwanego "Bogiem Śmierci". Ostatecznie mają spotkać się następnego dnia na stacji. Na stacji, Erza zaznajamia się z Lucy i chętnie przyjmuje ją do drużyny, ze względu na jej sukcesy (sfabrykowane przez Natsu). Gdy jadąc pociągiem Natsu, jak zwykle, zaczyna dostawać mdłości w związku ze swoją chorobą, Erza postanawia "przynieść mu ulgę", pozbawiając go przytomności. Zaczyna opowiadać o celu podróży i o dziwnej "Kołysance", o której usłyszała podsłuchując rozmowę członków Eisenwaldu, gdy zatrzymała się w gospodzie w drodze powrotnej do domu. Docierają do stacji Onibas, gdzie Erza postanawia zdobyć nieco informacji. Jednakże, jak się okazuje, Natsu zostaje w pociągu, gdzie toczy pojedynek z Kageyamą. Erza zatrzymuje pociąg, po czym "wynajmuje" Magiczny Czterokołowy Wehikuł i podąża śladem Natsu. Jak się okazuje "Kołysanka" to flet stworzony przez Czarnego Maga, Zerefa, która ma moc zabijania w momencie, którym ją ktoś usłyszy. Podążają do Oshibany, gdzie prawdopodobnie podąża Erigor i jego towarzysze. Rzeczywiście, w Oshibanie, gildia Eisenwald, przejęła już lokalną stację kolejową. Udało im się ich spotkać, jednakże Erigor się ulatnia, na poszukiwanie go ruszają Natsu i Gray, a za nimi, dwóch członków Eisenwaldu, Kageyama i Rayule. Erza i Licy zostają by walczyć z pozostałymi członkami gildii. Erza rusza do boju. Idzie jej bardzo dobrze, jej niezwykle szybki Requip wzbudza wrażenie w przeciwniku. Lucy, chcąc zrobić dobre wrażenie, przyzywa Kraba, jego "-ebi", wzbudza protest Erzy, która sugeruje mu mówienie "-choki". Po jakimś czasie Erza dochodzi do wniosku, że przeciwników ciągle jest za dużo. Zmienia zbroję na Zbroję Niebiańskiego Koła. Jej liczne miecze szybko pokonują przeciwnika. Gdy kończy, wysyła Lucy by znalazła Natsu. Sama, wykończona po prowadzeniu Wehikułu, odpoczywa. Gdy wymusiła informacje z jednego z członków Eisenwaldu, wybiega na zewnątrz i każe wszystkim ludziom w okolicy uciekać. Wzbudza to ogólną panikę, ale Erza twierdzi, że woli żeby byli oni spanikowani, ale żywi. Spotyka Erigora, wyznaje jej on prawdę na temat swojej misji. Chce on zagrać "Kołysankę" na Regularnym Spotkaniu Mistrzów Gildii w Clover. Po czym tworzy wietrzną barierę wokół stacji, i wrzuca Erzę do środka. Erza spotyka się z Grayem i wspólnie idą znaleźć Natsu i Kageyamę, który posiada zdolność zdejmowania zaklęć. Odnajdują go przy Natsu, jednakże jeden z jego towarzyszy z gildii, ciężko go rani, tym samym, Drużyna Natsu traci jakąkolwiek możliwość wydostania się ze stacji i zapobiegnięciu tragedii. Jak się okazuje, Happy zdobył od Virgo Klucz jej Bramy, jest to o tyle ważne, że Virgo może tworzyć podkopy w ziemi. Erza tuli Lucy swoim twardym uciskiem. Po wydostaniu się ze stacji ruszają w stronę Erigora. Natsu z pomocą Happy'ego dogania go i atakuje. Walczą. Natsu zwycięża. Erza i pozostali dołączają do Natsu, ale Kageyama kradnie wehikuł i podąża do Clover. Za nim Drużyna Natsu. Docierają do Clover. Potwór z Kołysanki, pomimo tego, że Kageyama ostatecznie nie zagrał na Flecie. Do walki staje Natsu Erza i Gray. Pokonują potwora, ale razem z nim wysadzają w powietrze miejsce Regularnych Spotkań Mistrzów Gildii. Saga Wyspa Galuna thumb|left|Natsu i Lucy złapani przez Gray'athumb|right|Lucy ogląda bicie AngelicyNatsu wpada na pomysł, żeby wykraść ogłoszenie z drugiego piętra ponieważ misja rangi S jest solidnie opłacona. Chłopak zaprosił Lucy na misje ale ona z początku się nie zgadza, ale gdy dowiaduje się, że jest do zdobycia złoty klucz, leci za nim i rusza z Natsu na misję. Cała trójka stawia się w porcie ale rybacy ich zniechęcają twierdząc, że wyspa jest nawiedzona. thumb|left|Lucy zatrzymuje Sherryethumb|right|Lucy pokonuje SherriePrzybywa Gray z zamiarem zabrania ich z powrotem do gildii ale zostaje zmuszony do popłynięcia z nimi na wyspę miejsc za przewodnika rybaka Bobo. Grupa płynie dalej gdy Bobo nagle znika z pokładu zaczynają go szukać pod wodą gdy do nich zbliża się ogromna fala. Po tym jak się obudzili się na lądzie Lucy pyta się czy nikomu nic się nie stało jak również Gray przyznaje, że będzie towarzyszył im do końca misji. Na wyspie napotkali wioskę gdzie mieli wypełnić misje, jej burmistrz prosi o to aby zniszczyć księżyc bo ten przemienił ich w demony. Wiedząc, że zadanie jest niemożliwe Lucy i reszta postanawiają zbadać wyspę. Po chwili spotykają i pokonują ogromną mysz Angelice, ona po walce zaprowadza drużynę Natsu do ogromnej świątyni i tam odkrywają potwora Deliore. Lucy i Happy po tym jak usłyszeli, że wioska zostanie zniszczona lecą do wioski żeby ostrzec mieszkańców po drodze Lucy przygotowuje wiele pułapek które Happy wyśmiewa. Jednak Natsu który pędzi w stronę wioski zaplątuje się w jedną z nich. Cały wysiłek Lucy jest na marne ponieważ atak jest z powietrza dzięki wysiłku Natsu i Virgo mieszkańcy zostali uratowania ale wieś została zniszczona. Gdy Sherry Blendy członek grupy Lyona Vasti odlatuje na Angelice Lucy łapie się jej stopy i ją łaskocze po czym upadają. Kiedy oboje odzyskują przytomność zaczynają walkę między sobą Lucy natychmiast przywołuje Taurusa ale jest zaskoczona magią Sherry bo dziewczyna może wykorzystywać wszystko w jej otoczeniu jako marionetki dopóki to nie jest człowiekiem.Byk obraca się przeciwko Lucy dziewczyna jednak cudem zamyka przymusowo jego bramę co jest uznawany za wielki wyczyn dla Gwiezdnych Magów. Gdy bitwa trwa Lucy zdaje sobie sprawę, że zbliżają się do oceanu postanawia wezwać wodnika ponieważ wie, że ona zakatuje przyjaciela i wroga. Po ataku Aquarius są oszołomione ale Lucy wykorzystuje sytuacje i pokonuje Sherrie. Jednak przed tym jak Sherria traci przytomność każe Angelice zaatakować Lucy by ją pomścić. Gdy Lucy ma być zmiażdżona pojawia się Erza i pokonuje Angelice i podkreśla, że przyszła zabrać ich tylko do gildii i chwyta Lucy i Happy'ego. Gray stara się przekonać Erze żeby porzuciła swe zamiary i pomogła im wykonać misje rangi S.Po tym jak Lyon jest pokonany a Deliora martwy drużyna Natsu wraca do wioski ale okazuje się ,że jest odbudowana, Burmistrz nadal nalega na to aby zniszczyć księżyc ale Erza odkrywa tajemnice wraz z Natsu niszczą księżyc. W rzeczywistości to nie księżyc a spaliny z fioletowych kropel księżyca które zrobiły kopułę nad wyspą a to co zniszczyli to nie księżyc a ta kopuła. Bez warstw spalin na niebie wszystko wraca do normy i okazuje się, że mieszkańcy nie są ludźmi a demonami od zawsze mieszkańcy chcą zapłacić ale Erza odmawia jednak chcą przekazać złoty klucz i odpływają. Saga Phantom Lord thumb|left|"Dlaczego klepiesz mnie po tyłku?"Gdy Lucy i reszta wracają z Galuny odkrywają, że budynek ich gildii został zniszczony przez Phantom Lord. Zdenerwowani udają się do Mistrza Makarova, aby dowiedzieć się co się stało, ten z kolei stwierdza, iż nie warto wszczynać bitwy z kimś kto szturmował budynek kiedy nikogo nie było w środku. Po sprzeczce pomiędzy Natsu, a Makarovem, mistrz gildii (z wyraźnie widocznym zboczonym wyrazem twarzy) wymierza łagodną karę Lucy klepiąc ją po tyłku za to, że wzięła udział w misji klasy S. Wieczorem Drużyna Natsu włamuję się do apartamentu Lucy, wyjaśniając, że żaden Mag pod żadnym pozorem nie może teraz zostawać sam; to bardzo martwi Lucy. Nastepnego poranka, Lucy razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z gildii dostrzegają Levy, Jeta i Droya przybitych do drzewa, gdzie Levy ma także wypalony znak Phantom Lordu. Pojawia się Mistrz i deklaruje wojnę przeciwko Phantom Lord. Członkowie Fairy Tail udają się wprost do siedziby Phantom Lord i sieją spustoszenie, podczas gdy Lucy zostaje, by pilnować rannych członków Shadow Gear. thumb|Lucy złapana przez Juvie W momencie, gdy Lucy wraca z zakupów, zostaje 'przywitana' przez Juvie Lockser i Sola z drużyny czterech 4 Żywiołyżywiołów. Lucy próbuje walczyć po tym jak dowiaduję się, że są oni powiązani z Gajeelem, jednak są oni dla niej za silni, co prowadzi tym samym do jej złapania(i upuszczenia przez nią kluczy). Lucy jest później użyta do zasadzki, aby pomóc zapieczętować magię Mistrza Makarova. Lucy budzi się w kwaterze głównej Phantomu i dowiaduję się od mistrza gildii, Jose Porly, że jej ojciec najął ich, aby sprowadzić swoją córkę z powrotem do domu. thumb|left|To na pewno musiało bolećW celu ucieczki, Lucy mówi, że potrzebuje skorzystać z toalety, jest zaszokowana gdy Mistrz Jose stwierdza, że taka stara sztuczka na niego nie podziała, w zamian oferuje jej brudne wiadro. Lucy mówi, że skorzysta z jego propozycji, zaskakując Jose swoją bezczelnością. Kiedy Jose odwraca się twierdząc, że jest gentelmanem, Lucy wymierza mu kopniaka pomiędzy nogi i ucieka. Mistrz Phanotmu goni ją i zapędza do ślepej uliczki. Lucy skacze z wieży z wiarą w to, że Natsu przyjdzie jej z pomocą i ją złapie, w rzeczy samej Ognisty Zabójca Smoków pojawia się i chwyta ją kiedy ta swobodnie spada z wieży. Oboje lądują na ziemi po czym po krótkiej rozmowie wracają do Fairy Tail. Po powrocie do Gildii, Lucy obwinia siebie za ostatnie wydarzenia i wyjaśnia, że to jej ojciec jest odpowiedzialny za wszystko i jest tym który pociąga za sznurki w Phanotm Lord. Jej przyjaciele próbują ją pocieszyć, ale bezskutecznie. Jako, że wojna z Phantomem trwa nadal, Mirajane czuje, że lepiej by było ukryć Lucy po to, aby ją chronić, ostatecznie usypia ją. Za pomocą magi Transformacji Mira przemienia się w Lucy, kiedy w tym samym momencie Reedus wiezie tą prawdziwą do bezpiecznej kryjówki Fairy Tail. thumb|Złapana i pobita Lucy przez GajeelaJednakże, dzięki wyczulonemu węchowi Gajeela, udaje mu się znaleźć prawdziwą Lucy i siła zabrać ją z powrotem do siedziby głównej Phantom Lord. Po tym jak Lucy jest torturowana i bita przez Gajeela, Natsu i Happy przybywają z odsieczą. Gdy walka pomiędzy Natsu a Gajeelem trwa, Lucy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Natsu jest skrajnie wyczerpany i lada moment może przegrać walkę, nie tracąc czasu przyzywa z jedynego klucza jaki jej pozostał (ten który zdobyła na Wyspie Galuna), Sagittariusa. Sagittarius strzela w maszynę, która zajmuję się ogniem, dzięki czemu Natsu może zjeść płomienie i odzyskać siły. Cały "napalony" (tak jak zwykł mawiać) pokonuje Gajeela. thumb|left|Decyzja LucyPo pokonaniu Photom Lord z mała zachęta od swoich rannych towarzyszy (a także będac przetrzymywanym, a następnie wypuszczonym przez Magiczną Rade), Lucy wyrusza samotnie w kierunku posiadłości Heartfiliów, aby spotkać się ze swoim ojcem, po raz pierwszy od roku. Gdy Lucy zjawia się w posiadłości, zostaje radośnie przywitana przez swoich dawnych służących. Ubierają ją w wykwintną suknie, a następnie czekają przed drzwiami gabinetu jej ojca. Lucy wchodzi do gabinetu, a jej ojciec wyjaśnia, iż powodem dla którego wysłał Phantom, aby ją sprowadzić był jej przyszły mąż który tak właśnie zdecydował. Lucy mówi, aby nie zrozumiał jej źle, oznajmiając, że powodem dla którego wróciła jest zerwanie z nim wszelakich więzi, a także upewnienie się, że nigdy więcej nie będzie niepokoił Fairy Tail i nie pojawi się w pobliżu ich siedziby. Utwierdza się w swojej decyzji drąc swój elegancki strój i twierdząc, że nie potrzebuje materialnych rzeczy, aby czuć się dowartościowana. Później jest widziana przy grobie swej matki, gdy jej przyjaciele przyszli by zabrać ją z powrotem do Fairy Tail. Gdy prezentuje zbyteczny majątek rodziny Heartfiliów, reszta członków Drużyny Natsu zostaje kompletnie oszołomiona. Saga Loke thumb|left|200px|Lucy po oberwaniu poduszkami Po skończonej misji rozbicia złodziejaszków drużyna Natsu postanawia zatrzymać się w pobliskim mieście na noc. Nagle Lucy zauważa Lokiego, ten jednak widząc gwiezdnego maga szybko się żegna i odchodzi. Dziwne zachowanie Lokiego zaprzątają głowę Lucy nawet gdy reszta drużyny relaksuje się w gorących źródłach. Dopiero zaproponowana przez Natsu bitwa na poduszki wyrywa ją z tego stanu. Gdy jednak mocno obrywa poduszkami szybko rezygnuje z zabawy, mówiąc że może w niej zginąć. Postanawia iść na spacer. W trakcie spaceru i „rozmowy” z Plumem, Happy wycina jej numer – wrabia właścicielkę gwiezdnego ducha, że Plum umie mówić. Lucy szybko jednak demaskuje Happiego. Niespodziewanie gwiezdny mag zostaje zaczepiony przez dwóch gości. Pomimo niechęci Lucy panowie są natrętni. Dziewczyna szybko wyczuwa, że nie może się ruszyć i domyśla się, że ci ludzie są magami. Niespodziewanie z opresji ratuje ją Loki tłukąc magów. Loki wyjaśnia, ze to był cel jego misji a Lucy wdzięczna za uratowanie życia zaprasza go na spacer(co zostaje odpowiednio skomentowane przez Happiego i Plum). thumb|right|Loki przytula LucyLucy i Loki trafiają do knajpy. Chłopak zachowuje duży dystans do dziewczyny. Lucy postanawia wypytać go, co ma do gwiezdnych magów, ten jednak przeprasza ją za swoje zachowanie i mówi żeby o tym zapomniała. Dziewczyna rezygnuje z drążenia tematu, jeszcze raz dziękuje za uratowanie życia i mówi, że może mówić co chce ale i tak należą do tej samej gildii. Loki niespodziewanie chwyta gwiezdnego maga za rękę, po czym przytula i informuje, że zostało mu niewiele czasu. Lucy przejęta sytuacją chce się dowiedzieć co się dzieje, ten jednak niespodziewanie wyznaje, że to był sposób na podryw dziewczyny. Członkini gildii, mocno oburzona, wymierza policzek „podrywaczowi”, rzuca tekstem, że nienawidzi takich żartów po czym wychodzi z knajpy. thumb|right|Lucy i Happy rozmawiają z KruxemNocne wydarzenia spowodowały, że następnego dnia Lucy jest w kiepskim humorze. Krótkim rozkazem potrafi uspokoić kłócących się Natsu i Gray'a co wywołuje podziw w gildii. Nie chce podzielić się jednak z tym, co ją trapi. Niespodziewanie jest świadkiem jak parę dziewczyn przychodzi do gildii wypytać się o Lokiego. Dowiaduje się, że „podrywacz” zerwał z tymi kobietami. Mira prosząc o pomoc Lucy ściąga uwagę na gwiezdnego maga. Ta, przeczuwając kłopoty, szybko ucieka. W swoim domu Lucy postanawia za pomocą Kruxa wyszukać informacji na temat Lokiego i jego związku z gwiezdnymi magami. Dowiaduje się, że chłopak miał styczność z Kalian Lilica. Lucy zaczyna łączyć fakty lecz nagle wpada do jej domu Gray informując, że Loki opuścił gildię. Dziewczyna wie jednak, gdzie go szukać – rusza na grób Kalian. thumb|left|Lucy przywołuje wszystkie duchyJej domysły nie myliły – spotkała Lokiego nad grobem. Lucy mówi mu, że zna jego prawdziwą tożsamość, zastanawia się jednak czemu gdy jego właścicielka umarła, nie wrócił do swego wymiaru. Jest też zaskoczona, że Loki żyje w świecie ludzi już trzy lata. Gwiezdny duch wyznaje jej, że jest mordercą swojej właścicielki i opowiada historię, jak do tego doszło. Gdy skończył opowiadać zaczął słabnąć i znikać. Lucy(pomimo sprzeciwu Lokiego) postanawia go uratować, poprzez otwarcie bramy lwa. Gdy jednak to nie pomaga, postawia włożyć w otwarcie bramy całą swą moc. Efekt jest zaskakujący – zostaje przywołany Gwiezdny Król. Dziewczyna staje w obronie Lokiego. Jest na tyle zdesperowana, że przywołuje wszystkie swoje duchy po czym słabnie. Ta sytuacja wywołuje zmianę decyzji na temat Leo – ułaskawia go pozwalając wrócić mu świata gwiezdnych duchów. Lucy wyraża komplement na temat Króla i puszcza mu oczko, Leo zaś wdzięczności nawiązuje kontrakt z członkinią Fairy Tail. Saga Rajska Wieża thumb|left|200px|Lucy i Juvia zostają przyjaciółkamithumb|left|Lucy vs Taka i JuviaLoki daje bilety Lucy i jej drużynie do Hotelu , na miejscu wszyscy się bawią ale Erze dręczą sny przeszłości . Gdy Lucy przychodzi do Erzy po to , żeby ją zabrać ze sobą na bankiet . Na przyjęciu Natsu zostaje zaatakowany przez kwadratowego gościa , Gray i Juvia przez czarnego maga , a Lucy i Erza przez kocią dziewczynę i szczupłego gościa . Erza rozpoznaje ich z przeszłości Miliana i Sho pyta się czy Wolly i Simon też przyszli po czy przychodzą i porywają Erze i Happi'ego. Gdy już wszyscy się pozbierali wyruszyli za nimi po tropie zapachu dzięki poczuciu węchu Natsu. Gdy już dotarli na miejsce rozdzielili się na grupki , szukając Erzy wpadli na Vidaldusa Taka członka Trinity Reven walcząc Juvia została zahipnotyzowana przez Vidaldusa i walczyła przeciw Lucy . Po krótkim starciu Lucy zaczyna wołać prawdziwą Juvie ona to słyszy i razem z Lucy wykonuje Unison Raid magię połączenia dwóch ataków i wygrywają walkę. Po tym jak Simon się ujawnia i prosi o pomoc Natsu widzimy jak Lucy i reszta ucieka z wieży , a Natsu rozprawia się z Jellalem i ratuje Erze . Widzimy Lucy jak razem z Natsu i Gray'em puszczają fajerwerki za pomocą swojej magi i żegnają przyjaciół Erzy. Saga Festiwal Walk Drużyna Natsu wraca do gildii. Po zobaczeniu nowej siedziby FT Lucy(jak i pozostali) jest zachwycona. Radość nieco ustępuje, gdy widzi figurkę swojej postaci którą dodatkowo można rozebrać. Przyjęcie Juvii do gildii przyjęła z radością, na widok Gajeela wywołuje zaskoczenie. Później dziewczyna rozchwytuje się nad śpiewem Miry a gdy (standardowo) wybuchają bójki, stwierdza że takie powinno być Fairy Tail. Następnego dnia przybywa reporter. Lucy chce jak najlepiej wypaść. Człowiek od magazynu „Czarodziej” ignoruje jednak dziewczynę, co powoduje, że gwiezdny mag posuwa się coraz dalej, by zainteresować reportera: stosuje uwodzicielskie techniki, ubiera strój króliczka, ostatecznie (przed przypadek) ląduje na scenę z Gajeelem. Zabójca Smoków śpiewa, Lucy tańczy. W końcu trafia do magazynu. thumb|left|200px|Lucy przygląda się ogłoszeniu.Lucy poszukuje odpowiedniej pracy dla siebie. Nie może liczyć na pomoc Natsu (odczuwa skutki zjedzenia Eterionu), Graya (poszedł z Juvią na misje) czy Erzy (ma problem ze zbroją). Pytała też o pomoc Nao, ten odpowiedział, że „pracuje solo”. Chciała wziąć pracę nauczycielki magii jednak ubiegł ją Gajeel. Załamana błaga o pomoc Natsu, ten idzie do domu przez przypadek zostawiając szalik w rękach Lucy. thumb|right|200px|Lucy rozmyśla nad swoim pięknem.thumb|left|200px|Lucy zamieniona w kamieńWieczorem Lucy z szalikiem wraca do domu. Po obadaniu, czy nie ma nieproszonych gości oraz wzięcia kąpieli dziewczyna postanawia iść spać – tam czeka na nią niespodzianka w postaci śpiącego Natsu i Happiego, którzy wcześniej przyszli po własność Smoczego Zabójcy. Z wywiązanej rozmowy z kompanem Natsu, Lucy dowiaduje się ogólnych informacji o szaliku czy siły poszczególnych członków FT. Happy pokazuje jej też ogłoszenie w sprawie Święta Zbiorów w Mangolii i konkursu „Miss Festiwalu”. Lucy, ze względu na brak pieniędzy, postanawia wziąć w tym udział, nie zraża się tym że Mira też będzie uczestniczką konkursu. Nadchodzi wyczekiwany dzień. Lucy podziwia swoje konkurentki. Jest oburzona widząc jaką taktykę stosują inne dziewczyny. Informacja o tym, że Erza też bierze udział również nie napawa ją optymizmem, natomiast występ Miry poprawia jej humor. W końcu nadchodzi kolej Lucy. Dziewczyna powstrzymuje prowadzącego, by nie wypowiedział jej nazwiska(z obawy że nazwisko ojca może źle wpłynąć na jej szansę na wygraną), po czym zapowiada, że zatańczy. Do występu jednak nie dochodzi – niespodziewanie pojawia się Evergreen. Lucy jest oburzona zachowaniem członkini drużyny Laxusa, ta w odpowiedzi zamienia gwiezdnego maga w kamień. Chwilę później Laxus na Lucy pokazuje, że cała akcja jaką zaplanował nie jest żartem. Pokonanie Evergreen przez Erzę zdjęło z Lucy i innych dziewczyn czar petryfikacji. Mistrz wyjaśnia im obecną sytuację. Nagle Laxus uruchamia Halę Grzmotów. Chwilę później dziewczyny przekonują się, ze na kule nałożona jest magia odbić. Cana wyjaśnia zaistniałą sytuację. Widząc, że jedynym wyjściem na uratowanie miasta jest pokonanie Laxusa, wszystkie ruszają na poszukiwania wnuka Makarova. thumb|left|200px|Lalki Bickslowa.Lucy i Happy zastanawiają się jak ewakuować jak największą ilość mieszkańców miasta nie wzbudzając przy tym paniki. Niespodziewanie zostaje zaatakowana przez Bickslowa i jego lalki. Z krótkiej rozmowy Lucy dowiaduje się, jaką ma opinie w FT po czym członek grupy Laxusa ponawia atak. Dziewczyna przywołuje Sagittariusa i każe mu zniszczyć totemy. Bickslow(po udawanym żalu po stracie lalek) rani gwiezdnego ducha. Informuje też Lucy że to dusze, które kontroluje w przedmiotach, są ważne. Wykorzystuje zaskoczenie dziewczyny kradnąc jej klucze, po czym postanawia zadać ostatni cios. W ostatniej chwili z opresji ratuje ją Loki. thumb|right|200px|Loki ratuje Lucy.Z wywiązanej rozmowy z Bickslowem, Loki informuje go, że nie daruje osobie, która poluje na jego panią. Każe też Lucy się cofnąć, ta jednak mówi że walczy razem ze swoimi duchami. Gwiezdny duch postanawia wziąć się za lalki i ochronę Lucy, gwiezdny mag z Happym ruszają na Bickslowa. Lucy uderza swego przeciwnika batem, ten ze złości postanawia ściągnąć maskę. Wykorzystując fakt, że Lucy i Loki zamknęli oczy, atakuje lalkami. Brak kluczy powoduje, że Loki postanawia położyć wszystko na jedna kartę. Informuje, ze na jego znak Lucy ma zaatakować Bickslowa. Lucy odpowiada, że mu ufa, po czym biorą się za działanie. Gwiezdny duch używa Shishikoujou, który oślepia członka drużyny Laxusa. Lucy wykorzystując czar Lokiego, batem owija szyję przeciwnika po czym Loki zadaje mu ostateczny cios. Dziewczyna dziękuje duchowi za pomoc, ten w odpowiedzi rzuca na mur światło z napisem, że ją kocha(Happy oczywiście odpowiednio komentuje). Zmęczona Lucy siada przy murze, zaś Loki na pożegnanie oddaje jej klucze. Jakiś czas później Lucy zostaje obudzona przez Warrena, który komunikuje się ze wszystkimi członkami FT. Dowiaduje się o Hali Grzmotów i o tym jak to zniszczyć. Lucy bez wahania postanawia pomóc. thumb|left|300px|Bisca, Lucy i Levy na paradzie.Laxus zostaje pokonany. Lucy z radością przyjmuje informacje o poprawie zdrowia Makarova. Jest też zaskoczona tym, że weźmie udział w paradzie. Poniekąd też podziwia Gajeela, który doskonale rozumie, co mówi zabandażowany Natsu mówi. Z rozmowy z żelaznym smokiem dowiaduje się też o sile Laxusa. Wieczorem odbywa się parada. Lucy, razem z Levy i Biscą wykonują taniec przed publicznością. Saga Oracion Seis thumb|left|200px|Lucy zauważa, że jest śledzona.Zajęcie drugiego miejsca w Miss Festiwalu nie ucieszyło Lucy. Nadal jest przerażona perspektywą braku pieniędzy na czynsz. Propozycja Natsu na temat wzięcia zadania wzrusza ją, przez co dziewczyna zaczyna płakać. Niespodziewanie wyczuwa, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Po chwilowym niepokoju postanawia jednak przygotować się do zadania. thumb|left|200px|Lucy decyduje się ratować ojca.Gdy wraca do domu zauważa, że jest obserwowana. Rzuca się do ucieczki. Tajemnicza postać dogania Lucy wywołując przerażenie u dziewczyny. Okazuje się że zagadkowym osobnikiem jest jej ojciec. Lucy jest zaskoczona tym faktem, pyta co się stało. Zaskoczenie nie opuszcza dziewczyny, gdy dowiaduje się o bankructwie ojca. Z niepokojem pyta się też grób matki, ten jednak przeniósł go w inne miejsce. Lucy jest nieufna wobec swego taty. Nie wierzy, że przyszedł, o tak sobie, zobaczyć córkę. Na prośbę o pieniądze Lucy odpowiada, że ma takiej kwoty a widząc u niego wybuch gniewu każe mu odejść. Przybita dziewczyna stwierdza że „jest najgorszym ze wszystkich...”. Nocne spotkanie przybija nieco Lucy. Razem z drużyną decydują się ruszyć złapać Velveto. Niespodziewanie słyszy wiadomość o przejęciu Acalyphi przez mroczną gildię. Kojarząc, że ojciec tam miał zacząć pracować, po chwilowym rozmyślaniu postanowiła go uratować. thumb|left|200px|Kopniak Lucy.Po dotarciu na miejsce każe Virgo przekopać się do gildii kupców. Gwiezdny duch ostrzega Lucy przed magami wewnątrz, ta jest jednak zdecydowana wejść do środka. W środku, za pomocą Taurusa, ratuje dziecko z opresji. Przywołując po kolei Cancera i Sagittariusa eliminuje wrogów. Na końcu, na ostatnim przeciwniku, stosuje swój kopniak. Rozpoczyna wołać za ojcem, tego jednak nie ma(przy okazji spotyka się z dużą wdzięcznością od zakładników za uratowanie życia). Na zewnątrz spotyka tatę. Jest zaskoczona tym, że dopiero przyjechał jak i tym, że kasę chciał na podróż. Na jego pytanie co ona tu robiła, Lucy dość zdawkowo odpowiedziała że chciała go ratować po czym oburzona powiedziała by o tym zapomniał przy okazji dodając, że mu nie wybaczyła. Jude mówi córce, że postanowił się zmienić oraz opowiada gdzie spotkał pierwszy raz żonę i skąd się wzięło imię Lucy. Dzieczyna z uśmiechem na ustach dziwi się sposobowi wybranie jej imienia. Chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć lecz niespodziewanie pojawili się jej przyjaciele. Odchodząc, mówi ojcu by uważał na siebie. thumb|right|200px|Lucy w stroju kelnerki.Drużyna Natsu przyjmuje pracę kelnerów w restauracji „8Island”. Lucy nie rozumie dlaczego pracuje w tym fachu, przecież jest magiem. Krytykuje też nieodpowiednie zachowanie Natsu i Graya(sama przy okazji zachowując się podobnie). Gray przypomina jej że pracują na jej czynsz, co nieco uspokaja dziewczynę. Dopiero widok Erzy, która totalnie oddała się pracy motywuje Lucy do większego zaangażowania w zadaniu. Po skończonej pracy Drużyna Natsu ucina rozmowę z właścicielem knajpy i byłym członkiem rady – Yajimą. Właściciel dziękuje im za wszystko, przeprasza za problemy związane z działem Etherionu, informuje o sytuacji w radzie oraz ostrzega Natsu i Graya, że nie ma już nikogo w radzie, kto by się wstawił za Fairy Tail w razie kłopotów. Po powrocie Drużyny Natsu z ich ostatniej misji, wszyscy zauważają rozrys mrocznych gildii autorstwa Mirajane. thumbWidzą tam między innymi gildię Eisenwald, którą pokonali w jednej ze swoich pierwszych misji oraz rozwiązaną po ataku przez Raijinshuu mroczną Gildię Ghoul Spirit. Na środku, dużymi literami napisane były trzy gildie; Grimoire Heart, Oración Seis oraz Tartaros. Lucy dowiaduje się, że jest to tzw. Sojusz Balam, w którego skład wchodzą trzy najsilniejsze mroczne gildie. Kiedy drużyna pyta, w jakim celu rozrysowano drzewko mrocznych gildii, do budynku wchodzi Makarov, który mówi, że ostatnio Oración Seis stali sie bardzo aktywni. Członkowie Fairy Tail dowiadują się, że podczas rady mistrzów gildii powołano sojusz czterech gildii, którzy jako Drużyna Światła mają doprowadzić do zniszczenia Oración Seis. Z Fairy Tail wybrani zostają Lucy, Gray, Erza i Natsu, któremu towarzyszy Happy. Po dotarciu do jednego z budynków Gildii Blue Pegasus, która również należy do sojuszu, reprezentacja Fairy Tail dociera tam jako pierwsza. Z początku jest tam cicho, nikogo nie widać. Wreszcie pojawiają się The Trimers z Blue Pegasus i w swój typowy sposób witają panie. Na miejscu pojawia się również Ichiya, który doprowadza Erzę do szału. Pojawienie się Sherry wywołuje zaskoczenie u Lucy. Kiepska atmosfera udziela się dziewczynom – członkini Lamia Scare mówi, że nie „może pokochać” gwiezdnego maga, na co Lucy odpowiada, że też jej nie lubi. Napiętą sytuację rozładowuje dopiero zjawienie się Jury. thumb|left|200px|Lucy przedrzeźnia Happiego.Wszyscy oczekują na jednego maga z Cait Shelter. Lucy jest przerażona z perspektywą spotkania potężnego członka gildii. Pojawienie się małej dziewczynki, Wendy wywołuje ogólne zaskoczenie. Lucy z tego stanu wybija Happy, który jest zauroczony towarzyszką Wendy. Dziewczyna informuje, że kot sam powinien dać swojej sympatii rybę a później, gdy widzi jak Carlia ignoruje Happiego, informuje go o tym fakcie (Happy sądzi, że Carlia jest nieśmiała). thumb|right|200px|Lucy załamana perspektywą walki. Następuje wyjaśnienie sytuacji na temat Oracion Seis, Nirwany i planów, by ich powstrzymać. Lucy mówi, że nie powinna być uwzględniana przy walce z mroczną gildią, na co Ichiya uspokaja dziewczynę, że plan nie opiera się głównie na walce. Zapał Natsu uświadamia ją jednak, że sprowadzi się to do bijatyki a gdy smoczy zabójca rusza, by sam pokonać członków gildii dziewczyna się załamuje. thumb|left|200px|Lucy jest adorowana przez Blue Pegasus.Lucy ledwo nadąża za Natsu, równocześnie jest adorowana przez członków Blue Pegasusa co ją irytuje. Nagle widzi statek Christina, który chwilę później na ich oczach zostaje zniszczony. Ku przerażeniu dziewczyny pojawiają się Oracion Seis(przy okazji zauważa, że jeden z ich członków zasnął). Natsu i Gray ruszają na nich. Lucy jest świadkiem porażki swych przyjaciół. Niespodziewanie zauważa obok siebie swojego sobowtóra, która zaczyna bić dziewczynę batem. Członkowie mrocznej gildii skutecznie pokonują Drużynę Światła. Brain szykując się do ostatecznego zabicia swych przeciwników nagle zauważa Wendy. Lider Oracion Seis porywa dziewczynkę(i przy okazji Happiego), po czym używa ostatecznego ataku na wrogach. Drużynę Światła z opresji ratuje Jura. thumb|right|200px|Lucy bije Lucy.Ichiya rozsyła perfumy, które uśmierzają ból poobijanych członków sojuszu. Zauważa jednak, że Erzie to nie pomaga. Niespodziewanie Tytania kradnie Lucy pasek, który podtrzymywał spodenki dziewczynie – opadnięcie tej części garderoby wywołało zachwyt wśród Blue Pegasusa. Tytania jednak nie zamierza się poddać i rozkazuje sobie uciąć rękę, w której jest rana od ukąszenia, co wywołuje sprzeciw Fairy Tail oraz Blue Pegasusa. Tej czynności postanawia dokonać Lyon, zaś Sherry pyta się Gwiezdnego Maga czemu jest tak naiwna. Gray jednak powstrzymuje ucięcie. Carla informuje ich, że Wendy może uratować Erzę dodając, że dziewczynka jest zabójcą smoków(co wywołuje zaskoczenie u wszystkich). Drużyna światła zatem daje sobie nowy cel – uratowanie Wendy. thumb|left|200px|Lucy opiekuje się Erzą. Lucy i Hibiki zostają przy Erzie. Martwi się o swoją koleżankę. Na pytanie chłopaka o to, czy nie chciała z nimi iść odpowiada, że ktoś musi zostać przy Erzie. Dodaje też, że by im przeszkadzała podczas walki. Wszelkie „swoje wyczyny”, jakie słyszy od Hibikiego dementuje. Lucy pyta się chłopaka, czemu został. Ten odpowiada, że nie może zostawić dziewczyn samych, poza tym pomoże reszcie wrócić do nich, gdy uratują Wendy. Gdy Natsu uratował Wendy, Lucy jest świadkiem jak Hibiki przesyła dane na temat ich miejsca pobytu. Pyta się chłopaka jak on to zrobił, przez co Hibiki dokładnie wyjaśnia jej zasadę działania jego magii. Lucy jest ucieszona, że Wendy jest uratowana i mówi Erzie, by jeszcze chwilę wytrzymała oraz że ją ochroni w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Saga Edolas Saga Próby thumb|left|200px|Lucy postanawia pomóc Canie Lucy i reszta Fairy Tail świętują powrót Lisanny. Pod koniec zabawy, gdy niemalże wszyscy już śpią, podchodzi do śpiącego rodzeństwa i uśmiecha się. Martwi ją za to trochę niespokojny sen Natsu, ale gdy podeszła bliżej i zobaczyła, że on się uśmiecha, to odetchnęła z ulgą. Zaraz potem Natsu jednym ze swoich silnych ciosów wysyła ją w powietrze, aż ostatecznie ląduje w jednym z licznych kanałów Magnolii. Lucy spokojnie kąpie się w swoim domu. Jak się okazuje nie jest sama, z jakiegoś powodu w jej mieszkaniu pojawiła się bardzo przygnębiona Cana. Zwierzyła się Lucy, że pragnie opuścić gildię. Lucy nie wiedziała co jej odpowiedzieć. Następnego dnia w gildii można zaobserwować wielkie poruszenie. Lucy pyta Mirę o Cana. Okazuje się, że mniej więcej o tej porze roku, Cana zazwyczaj chodzi przygnębiona i powtarza, że odejdzie z gildii. Lucy jest zdezorientowana całą sytuacją, gdy pyta Miry o powód, ta odpowiada tylko, że Lucy wkrótce się dowie. Członkowie Drużyny Natsu działają na własną rękę. Rzeczywiście, wieczorem okazuje się, że cały ten chaos spowodowany był Testem Na Maga Klasy "S". Zostało nominowanych osiem osób, które, jeśli zdadzą, zostaną członkami tej elitarnej formacji. Lucy jeszcze nie wie, ale i ona będzie miała w tym swój udział. Lucy została towarzyszką Cany w egzaminie na Maga Klasy "S" . Razem pokonały bez dużego problemu Bixlow'a i jego towarzysza, po czym przeszły 1 "rundę". W 2 części Egzaminu Lucy rozwiązała zagadkę, gdzie może być grób pierwszego mistrza Fairy Tail, gdy powiedziała o tym swojej towarzyszce to ona ją zdradziła i uśpiła. Wtedy nadszedł atak wroga z powodów obecności Zerefa na wyspie. Lucy obudziła się a nad nią stał członek wrogiej i atakującej gildii, ucieka ona przed nim lecz oberwała z jego ataku, wtedy spadła ze skały i gdy miało mieć miejsce ostatni atak okazuje się że Natsu tam był i nie zauważając nawet Lucy ratuje ją uderzeniem członka mrocznej gildii. Wraz z Natsu stworzyli ponownie drużynę, po czym pokonali atakującego głównie Lucy człowieka. Saga X791 Lucy zostaje uratowana przez członków Fairy Tail i Blue Pegasus. Wysłuchuje tego, co ma do powiedzenia Mavis Vermillion, założycielka Fairy Tail i wraca do Magnolii, gdzie zostaje wraz z innymi powiatana przez zaskoczonych przyjaciół. thumb|left|200px|Lucy w recepcji gildii "Love & Lucky"Po wspaniałym, trwającym trzy dni przyjęciu, Lucy wraca do domu, gdzie na progu czeka na nią jej gospodyni. Cieszy się, że dziewczyna jest cała i zdrowa, ale musi teraz zapłacić zaległy czynsz, który wynosi 5 880 000 klejnotów. Heartfilia zaczyna boleśnie odczuwać skutki swojej siedmioletniej nieobecności. Postanawia odwiedzić ojca, który pewnie bardzo za nią tęsknił. W podróży towarzyszą jej Natsu i Happy, którzy podobnie jak ona zostali bez grosza przy duszy. Kiedy Lucy podchodzi do recepcji, dowiaduje się, że jej ojciec zmarł miesiąc wcześniej. Lucy, Natsu i Happy idą drogą. Mijają ich dwie rozgadane dziewczyny, które krytykują swoich ojców i życzą im śmierci. Zdenerwowany chłopak zaczyna na nie wrzeszczeć. Lucy jednak go uspokaja i przeprasza za to, że muszą się o nią martwić. Przyznaje, że jest jej przykro i nigdy specjalnie nie przepadała za swoim ojcem, ale miała nadzieję, że ich relacje ulegną poprawie. thumb|left|200px|Lucy znajduje list od ojcaHeartfilia siedzi samotnie w parku. Jej gospodyni ciągnie ją za sobą i wrzuca do pokoju. Lucy jest zaskoczona idealnym stanem mieszkania. Starsza pani dbała o nie przez siedem lat, pożyczając sobie przy tym niektóre z ubrań Lucy. Wskazuje na prezenty, które Jude wysyłał jej co roku. Nastolatka nie może uwierzyć w to, że ojciec pamiętał o jej urodzinach. Później dziewczyna zaczyna czytać list. Jude pisze, że wierzy, iż jeszcze się spotkają, że nie traci nadziei, określa ją przy tym "błogosławionym dzieckiem", z którego on i Layla są bardzo dumni. Zrozpaczona mówi, że też go kocha. Natsu i Happy przychodzą do niej z ofertą pracy, ale gospodyni oświadcza, że tego ranka przyszedł list, w którym znajdowało się wymagane 5 880 000 klejnotów. Mówią Lucy, że idą popracować i obiecują, że kupią jej coś do jedzenia. Ta jednak postanawia się do nich przyłączyć. thumb|left|200px|Nowy wygląd LucyLucy chce żyć normalnie po tym wszystkim, co ją dotychczas spotkało. Pogodziła się już nieco ze śmiercią ojca i wraz z innymi spędza czas w gildii, która teraz jest najsłabszą w całym Królestwie. Dowiaduje się, że na pierwszym miejscu są Szablozębni, którzy jeszcze siedem lat temu w ogóle się nie liczyli. Kiedy Cana szuka swojego ojca, Gray robi jej uszczypliwe uwagi na jego temat. Gdy orientuje się w sytuacji, zakłopotany przeprasza Lucy. Dziewczyna jednak nie ma mu tego za złe. Lucy wraz z przyjaciółmi obserwuje walkę Natsu i Maxa. Jest zaskoczona tym, że Smoczy Zabójca omal z nim nie przegrał. Gray stwierdza, że teraz ich moc nie pasuje do tego świata. Dziewczyna przytakuje. Postanawiają poszukać jakiegoś sposobu na zwiększenie swojej mocy. Udają się do mieszkającej w lesie przyjaciółki Makarova. Ta jednak, znana ze swojej nienawiści do ludzi, odmawia im pomocy. Przyjaciele leżą zmęczeni w lesie. Ich uwagę zwraca na siebie płacząca Wendy, która twierdzi, że zapach i głos Porlyusici Porlyusica były takie same jak Grandine. Lucy podobnie jak pozostali jest zaskoczona tą nagłą informacją. Wspólnie próbują znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. Heartfilia uważa, że to mało prawdopodobne, by była Grandine, ponieważ musiałaby być w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie. Okazuje się jednak, że kobieta jest Edolańską wersją Niebiańskiego Smoka. Tymczasem w gildii Macao kłóci się ze swoim synem o przystąpienie do jakiegoś turnieju. Lucy, Natsu, Wendy i Gray zastali głosujących członków Fairy Tail, którzy reagowali na pomysł Romea podobnie jak jego ojciec. Ku oburzeniu Lucy, Natsu porównuje to do dźwięków, jakie wydaje jej żołądek. Wtedy chłopiec ogłasza, że turniej o który toczą spór to Wielkie Magiczne Mistrzostwa. Jeśli go wygrają zdobędą nie tylko 30 000 000 klejnotów, ale też tytuł najsilniejszej gildii w Fiore. Pierwszy dzień treningu thumb|150px|Lucy w trakcie medytacjiW ramach treningu Drużyna Natsu i Shadow Gear wraz z Juvią i Wendy wybierają się na plażę. Niestety mało kto jest zainteresowany zwiększaniem swojej magicznej mocy. Nawet Erza myśli o rozrywce. Levy i Lucy grają w piłkę. Okazuje się też, że pozostali członkowie Fairy Tail wybrali inną formę treningu. Levy przyznaje, że chciała iść z Gajeelem, ale odmówił. Jakiś czas później Lucy zaczyna medytować. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że często traci moc w istotnych momentach walki. Capricorn daje jej rady. Karze skupić swoją magiczną moc, poczuć ziemię, powietrze, własną skórę i spróbować to wszystko ze sobą zsynchronizować. Następnie dziewczyna uwalnia swoją magię i wyczerpana pada na ziemię. Koziorożec mówi jej, że Layla także trenowała w taki sposób. Lucy pyta Gwiezdnego Ducha o Jedyną Magię. Ten odpowiada, że jest to źródło wszelkiej magii, na której zależało między innymi Hadesowi, ale pozostawała poza jego zasięgiem. Heartfilia wspomina, że matka uważała ją za coś dobrego, coś niewyobrażalnie potężnego. Według niej taką siłę może mieć tylko miłość. Po treningu dziewczyny biorą kąpiel w gorących źródłach. Nie wiedzą, że Natsu, Gray, Jet i Droy podglądają je z ukrycia. Lucy zwraca uwagę na piękne, gwiaździste niebo. W pewnej chwili Erza wyczuwa obecność podglądaczy, którzy za swój występek zostają surowo ukarani. Drugi dzień treningu Wszyscy odpoczywają na plaży i rozmawiają na temat treningu. Uważają, że trzy miesiące z pewnością im wystarczą, by zwiększyć swoją moc. W pewnym momencie pojawia się niewzywana przez Lucy Virgo i prosi ją o pomoc. Oświadcza, że Świat Gwiezdnych Duchów jest zagrożony. Mówi, że Król ich oczekuje, a ona przybywa by ją tam zaprowadzić. Lucy wie, że jako człowiek nie może wejść do ich wymiaru, ale Virgo wyprowadza ją z błędu. Jest to możliwe, jeśli będą mieli na sobie tamtejsze ubrania. Okazuje się, że Świat Gwiezdnych Duchów jest przepiękny i pełen planet, co przypomina latające wyspy w Edolas. Pojawia się Król Gwiezdnych Duchów, który dziękuje im za przybycie. Lucy pyta, co zagraża jego królestwu. Ten jednak gratuluje im powrotu i... Zaprasza na przyjęcie. Członkowie Fairy Tail pozostają bez słowa. Tamci oświadczają, że miała to być niespodzianka, dlatego ich oszukali. Loki zaprasza Lucy w swoje ramiona. Ta nieśmiało odmawia, jednak z rumieńcem na twarzy. Król rozpoczyna zabawę. Pojawiają się nowe Gwiezdne Duchy, wyglądem przypominające zwierzęta (delfin, wilk, żaba) i przedmioty (jeden ma głowę w kształcie trójkąta). Okazuje się, że członkowie Fairy Tail świetnie dogadują się z Gwiezdnymi Duchami. Nawet Aquarius podejmuje rozmowę z Juvią. Levy zachwyca się biblioteką Cruxa, Gray rozmawia z Lokim o egzaminie, Wendy dziękuje Horologium, pojawia się nawet cała zgraja Nikori. Natomiast Taurus jest zauroczony piersiami Erzy. thumb|200px|Dowiadują się, że minęły trzy miesiąceKról mówi Lucy, że ona i jej przyjaciele są pierwszymi ludźmi, których zaprosił do Świata Gwiezdnych Duchów. Gray kładzie jej rękę na głowie i oznajmia, że dla nich też jest bardzo ważna. Lira zaczyna grać na harfie. Wszystkie duchy przyłączają się do piosenki i tańczą dla gości. Wzruszona Lucy myśli o swojej rodzinie i zaczyna płakać. Dziękuje im za wszystko. Goście otrzymują prezenty. Aquarius świetnie dogadała się z Juvią, czego nigdy nie udało się dokonać Lucy. Na sam koniec Virgo, ku ich zaskoczeniu, oznajmia im, że w Świecie Duchów czas płynie inaczej. Okazuje się, że jeden dzień w ich wymiarze to TRZY MIESIĄCE (potrzebne im do treningu) na Ziemi. Po powrocie dowiadują się, że Wielkie Magiczne Mistrzostwa rozpoczynają się za pięć dni. Jednak z pomocą przybywa Urtear i włącza w niej "dodatkowe pudełko". Została wybrana do Fairy Tail A dzięki czemu dostaje się do pierwszej 8 na mistrzostwa. Podczas I dnia została wybrana do walki z przedstawicielką Raven Tail Flare Coroną. Była przez nią szantażowana i bita. Jednak z komentująch mówią, że to nie ta sama Lucy co 7 lat temu. Przegrała z Flare tylko dzięki pomocy zza areny dla Raven Tail. Flare bezwstydnie powiedziała, że wygrała przez co Lucy zaczęła płakać i mówi, że zawiodła przyjaciół. Lucy jest bardzo smutna z powodu utraty punktu. Podczas gdy wieczorem w barze, gdzie przesiaduje część ekipy FT. Lucy i Graya tam nie ma. Wszyscy mówią, że po prostu są wstrząśnięci przegraną. Wyobraźnia Lockser zaczyna działać i w ten sposób, wyobraża sobie, wyznanie miłości Lucy do Graya. Ku jej zdziwieniu, Heartfilia i Fullbuster przychodzą do baru, gdzie mówią, że przegrana ich tylko zmotywowała. Kiedy Fairy Tail bawi się najlepsze, Bacchus z Quarto Cerberus, wyzywa Canę do wojny na picie. Macao i Wakaba próbują powstrzymać mężczyznę przed ,,własną śmiercią pijacką". W ten, ku ich zdziwieniu, Alberona przegrywa. Bacchus zauważa Erzę Scarlet, wita ją, ,,rozmawiają" i tym Bacchus wychodzi. Erza wyznaje, że Bacchus to równy jej sile mężczyzna. Lucy na samą myśl przechodzą ciarki. Nagle Carla ma kolejną wizję, iż widziała ,,śpiewającą" Lucy, i upadający pałac Mercudius, który rozpada się na około Heartfilii. W drugim dniu rozgrywek, zostaje wybrany Natsu z drużyny A. I Gajeel z drużyny B. Oraz Sting z Sabertooth. Wszyscy jeszcze przed chwilą podziwiali zapał Dragneel'a, ale jak się okazuje, był to błąd. Jednak, kiedy różowowłosy próbuje słabo przejść trasę. Eucliffe zadaje mu pytanie, ,,dlaczego wystartowali w turnieju". Dragneel wyznaje, że to wszystko dla przyjaciół, co wzrusza Lucy jak i FT, do łez. Natsu udaje się zakończyć rozgrywkę i dostaje jedno z miejsc. Lucy postanawia zanieść przyjaciela do Pyrlyusicy, i tak robi. Własnymi siłami dostarcza go do szpitala. Kiedy zastaje Pyrlyusice pyta o zdrowie Natsu. Różowowłosa mówi, że to nic takiego i nie ma powodów do zmartwienia. Blondynka zauważa Wendy i Charle. Pyta w zdrowie Wendy, a później o Charlę. Kiedy wszystkiego już się dowiaduje, szczęśliwie wybiega z pokoju, choć nie wie, że Carla skłamała. Na czwarty dzień igrzysk. Zostaje wybrana Lucy, do zagrywek pod nazwą ,,Bitwa Morska". Kiedy przyzywa Aquarius, zaczyna się walka. Wszyscy byli bardzo zachwyceni siłą gwiezdnego maga. Jednak po chwili Juvia styka swój wodny cyklon, z magią wodną Syreny. thumb|right|200px|Minerva torturuje Lucy Kiedy wszystkie inne zawodniczki wypadają z gry. Lucy i Minerva zostają na polu bitwy. Ogłasza się zasada 5 minut.Jeśli ona albo jej przeciwniczka wypadną w tym czasie z kuli, przegrywają, uzyskując najmniejszą ilość punktów. Lucy próbuje walczyć z kobietą, jednak jest ona dla niej zbyt silna. Minervię z łatwością przychodzi zabranie kluczy Gwiezdnych Duchów Lucy, pozostawiając ją bezbronną. Lucy jednak się nie poddaje, i wytrzymuje wszystkie ataki czarnowłosej. W końcu Lucy wyjaśnia swój główny cel. Minerva zaczyna się dziwnie zachować, i w ten sposób, zasada 5 minut się kończy. Minerva ujawnia swoją sadystyczną naturę i celowo utrzymuje Lucy w zbiorniku, zadając jej coraz więcej ciosów. Lucy zaczyna krzyczeć, i błagać by przestała. Natsu zaczyna krzyczeć. A Erza, Gray i Natsu, wysyłają ,,sadystyczne i wściekłe" miny zawodnikom z Sabertoorh. Ostatecznie Arcadios, który potrzebuje Lucy do swoich planów, każe sędzi przerwać walkę. Mato wykonuje rozkaz. Minerva trzyma bezwładne ciało Lucy za szyję, utrzymując ją poza kulą i kończąc grę swoim zwycięstwem. Potem wypuszcza ją i pozwala jej bezwładnie opaść na ziemię. Przed upadkiem ochraniają Lucy Gray i Natsu, którzy nie omieszkają wyładować swojej złości na Minervie. Minerva pyta o powód ich gniewu, ponieważ nie złamała żadnej z zasad. Powinni być jej raczej wdzięczni, że pozwoliła Lucy zachować 2 miejsce nazywa ją śmieciem. Natsu jest gotowy rzucić się na nią, ale Minervę osłaniają Sting, Rufus i Orga, a członków Drużyny Fairy Tail A powstrzymuje Erza, która ostrzega Szablozębnych, że zrobili sobie wrogów z niewłaściwej gildii. Później bohaterowie niosą zranioną blondynkę do szpitala. Do sali wpadają wszyscy z drużyny B. Gdzie tak samo martwią się o ranną przyjaciółkę.Okazuje się, że jej życie było zagrożone, ale dzięki pomocy Wendy i Chelii, życie Lucy już nie jest zagrożone. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Happy jak i reszta, martwią się o stan przyjaciółki, po chwili ona się budzi. Wszyscy się cieszą, lecz po chwili ta przeprasza, mówiąc, że znów przegrała. Jednak oni ją pocieszają, mówiąc, że bardzo im pomogła i zdobyli 8 punktów, dzięki czemu wstąpili na wyższy poziom. Lucy pyta, o klucze, Happy po chwili podaje Heartfilii klucze. Blondynka dziękuje, po czym znów zasypia. Lucy pragnie szczęścia dla zespołu Fairy Tail A (Drużyny zostały połączone). Natsu żąda walki z Sabertooth, tak jak i inni. Później zaczyna się walka Natsu i Gajeela z Stingiem i Rogue. Heartfilia jest bardzo zmartwiona, ale po chwili zasypia i szepcze imię ,,Natsu". Kiedy się budzi wyczuwa dużą energię magicznej mocy. Przerażona próbuje odgarnąć nieprzyjemne myśli. Kiedy widzi, że Natsu i Gajeel przegrywają, zaczyna płakać, ale po chwili kiedy widzi jak wstają szybko ociera łzy, oraz uśmiecha się do Wendy siedzącej obok. Po chwili ujawniono, że to Natsu jest zwycięzcą, szczęśliwa blondynka tuli Wendy ze szczęścia. Magia i Zdolności Aquarius anime.png|Wodnik Taurus Anime.png|Byk Cancer Anime.png|Rak Virgo01.jpg|Panna Sagittarius.jpg|Strzelec Lewsmall.jpg|Lew: Loke Aries anime.jpg|Baran Blizsmall.jpg|Bliźnięta Gemi i Mini scorpio.png|Skorpion Capricorn_Anime.jpg|Koziorożec Screenshot - 5 19 2009 , 2 51 13 PM Anime.png|Zegar Crux1.png|Krzyż Południa Nicola.png|Mały Pies: Plue FT Lyra.png|Lira Lucy's magic.gif|Magia Lucy 281px-Gkeys.png|Złote Klucze Lucy Zrzut ekranu 2016-01-06 o 22.02.28.png|Wszystkie złote klucze Lucy Magia Gwiezdnych Duchów (ang. ''Celestial Magic jap. 星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) — Lucy ma możliwość przyzywania Gwiezdnych Duchów, za pomocą specjalnych Kluczy, otwierających Bramy odpowiedniego Pałacu. Klucze można podzielić (w zależności od rzadkości i mocy) na dwa rodzaje: Złote, tzw. Klucze Zodiakalne oraz Srebrne, które można kupić w każdym sklepie. '''Złote Klucze *'Wodnik' (ang. Aquarius), otwiera Bramę Nosicielki Wody. (Kiedyś, Zniszczony) *'Byk '(ang. Taurus), otwiera Bramę Złotego Byka. *'Rak' (ang. Cancer), otwiera Bramę Wielkiego Kraba. *'Panna' (ang. Virgo), otwiera Bramę Dziewicy. *'Strzelec' (ang. Sagittarius), otwiera Bramę Łucznika. *'Lew' (ang. Leo), otwiera Bramę Lwa. *'Baran' (ang. Aries), otwiera Bramę Białego Jagnięcia. *'Bliźnięta' (ang. Gemini), otwiera Bramę Bliźniąt, Gemi i Mini. *'Skorpion' (ang. Scorpio), otwiera Bramę Skorpiona. *[http://pl.fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Capricorn Koziorożec] (ang.Capricorn), otwiera Bramę Koziorożca. Srebrne Klucze *'Zegar' (ang. Horologium), otwiera Bramę Wielkiego Zegara. *'Krzyż' (ang. Crux), otwiera Bramę Południowego Krzyża *'Mały Pies' (ang. Nicola), otwiera Bramę Małego Psa, Plue *'Lira' (ang.'' Lyra''), otwiera Bramę Liry. *'Pyxis '(ang. Pyxis), otwiera Bramę Kompasu. Wymuszone Zamknięcie Bramy (ang. Force Gate Closure): Lucy może zamknąć bramę, nawet wbrew woli ducha. Użyte podczas walki z Sherry, kiedy to odesłała Byka do Świata Duchów, choć ten był kontrolowany Magią Zabawa Lalkami. Wielokrotne Przyzwanie: Wykazała umiejętność przyzwania trzech "złotych" Gwiezdnych Duchów w tym samym czasie. Dzięki wielokrotnemu przyzwaniu Lucy jest w stanie przyzwać Króla Gwiezdnych Duchów , lecz ceną przyzwania tego jest poświęcenie jednego z swoich kluczy w swoim przypadku Lucy poświęciła klucz Aquarius '''Unison Raid ''(pl. Połączony Atak ): Unison Raid Lucy i Juvi|thumb|200px *'Wodne Zaklęcie:' Podczas walki z Vidaldusem, Juvii i Lucy udało się stworzyć doskonałe połączenie ich magii (Juvia = Magia Wody, Lucy = Wodnik). *'Powietrzne i Piaskowe Zaklęcie:' Lucy i Wendy połączyły Ryk Niebiańskiego Smoka i Piaskowy Buster Scorpio w celu zwiększenia niszczycielskiej mocy obu ataków użytych podczas walki z Hadesem. Uranometria: Podczas sagi Oracion Seis, Hibiki użył swojej Magii frame|UranometriaArchiwum, by przenieść to zaklęcie do głowy Lucy. Za pomocą specjalnej inkantacji, przyzywa ona 88 ciał niebieskich, powodujących olbrzymie zniszczenia. Po rzuceniu tego czaru, Lucy nie była w stanie przypomnieć sobie niczego, co po prostu zrobiła, co oznacza, że weszła w coś rodzaju transu, aby aktywować Urano Metrię. W mandze podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego/X791 Lucy wraz z pomocą Gemini opanowały Uranometrię. Później Lucy i Yukino, używają ponownie Uranometrii. Gottfried ''': użyła tego zaklęcia podczas buntu gwiezdnych duchów do powstrzymania Liberum Vertus wraz z Yukino Aguria i Hisui E. Fiore. '''Gwiezdne sukienki (z ang. Stardress): Lucy potrafi przywołać moc z danego znaku zodiaku, przy czym zmienia się jej ubiór i magia. *Forma Aquarius: W tej formie Lucy jest w stanie korzystać z Magii Wody tak jak Aquarius, blokując przy tym klątwę Jackala. *Forma Leo: Ukazana po drugim przeskoku. W tej formie Lucy jest w stanie korzystać z Regulusa tak jak Loke. *thumb|right|150px|Suknia PannyForma Virgo: Lucy używając tego stroju wygląda bardzo podobnie do Virgo. Ponadto ma możliwość używania Magii Ziemi. *Forma Taurusa: Używając tego stroju Lucy zyskuje ogromną siłę, gromiąc hordy członków kultu Zerefa. *Forma Aries: w tej formie Lucy korzysta z mocy Aries. Przyzwanie króla gwiezdnych duchów: Podczas kiedy walczyła z Jackal'em, zniszczyła klucz wodnika i w ten sposób wezwała króla duchów. Kopniak Lucy: To nic innego jak tylko zwykły kop z wyskoku. Później jednak bohaterka łączy go z Regulusem tworząc Kopniaka Regulusa Lucy. 'Broń/Przedmioty:' Bat: Lucy wyznaje zasadę, że jej Duchy nie są tarczą, więc walczy razem z nimi używając bicza z crackerem w kształcie serca. thumb|right|200px|Lucy używa Fleuve d'étoilesFleuve d'étoiles (z fr. Rzeka Gwiazd): Virgo dała go Lucy, gdy jej moc była na wyczerpaniu. Pochodzi on z ze Świata Niebiańskich Duchów, a precyzując z konstelacji Eridanusa, Rzeki. Po walce z Byro Lucy zatrzymała go dla siebie. Okulary Do Czytania, Siła Wichrów: Lucy, jako maniaczka czytania posiada specjalne okulary, które umożliwiają jej czytanie nawet kilkanaście razy szybciej niż normalnie. W zależności od jakości okularów użytkownik może czytać od 2 do 32 razy szybciej. Magia "Kolorów": Nie używana w mandze ani anime, wymieniona na samym początku fabuły (podczas wizyty w sklepie magicznym w Hargeonie). Pozwala na zmianę kolorów ubrań. Główne Walki ''' 'Cytaty' ( Do Loke) To nie grzech! Troska o uczucia przyjaciół nie jest grzechem! Jeśli znikniesz, Aries, ja i każdy z nas wypełni się smutkiem! (O Juvii Lockser) Ktoś, kto może ronić łzy dla przyjaciół... nie mógłby nigdy zostać wyrzuconym z Fairy Tail! (Do Angel) Ale ich to boli! Mają uczucia! I ty się nazywasz magiem Gwiezdnych Duchów? "Jeszcze nie skończyłam! Nie mogę tu przegrać! Natsu i Erza wciąż walczą, nie możemy się poddać dopóki oni tego nie zrobią! Bo jesteśmy... MAGAMI FAIRY TAIL!! (Do Byro) Jeśli jest twoją sojuszniczką, to czy nie powinieneś jej ochraniać? Nigdy nie przegram z kimś, kto nawet tego nie rozumie. Przysięgam na imię mojej gildii! '' Ciekawostki thumb|right|250px|Pierwszy projekt Lucy *Pierwotnie miała przywoływać duchy za pomocą kart, jednak ponieważ było to już wykorzystane w "Card Captor Sakura", Mashima zrezygnował z tego projektu na rzecz kluczy. *Główne gagi serii są skupione na Lucy: **Jej powroty do domu. **Ostrzeżenia miejscowych rybaków, by nie chodziła po brzegu chodnika, bo wpadnie do kanału. **Utrata ubrań niemalże w każdej z serii. **Niekończący się brak pieniędzy na czynsz, przez co Drużyna Natsu często musi brać dziwne zlecenia, jak praca w kawiarni czy występ w teatrze. *Jest aktualną vice Miss Fairy Tail, przegrała tylko z Erzą. *Prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz spotkała Natsu 3 lipca, a dołączyła do Fairy Tail 4 lipca. *Według Byro, magia Lucy ma te same podstawy co Anima, stworzona przez Fausta. *Jest jedną z najpopularniejszych postaci serii. *Prawdopodobnie tak samo jak jej odpowiednik z Edolas jest sympatią Natsu. *Jej matka umarła w ten sam rok, co zniknęły smoki (Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine). *Magiczny Krąg Uranometri Lucy jest taki sam, jak Magiczny Krąg Niebiańskej magii Jellala. *Hiro Mashima nadał Lucy jej imię w czasie słuchania piosenki Beatles'ów "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". *Potrafi przyzwać wszystkie duchy naraz (co zostało ukazane, gdy ratowała Loki'ego przed "zniknięciem"). *Według Juvii w Lucy są zakochani Loki i Natsu, jednak Lockser uważa również, że Heartfilia kocha Gray'a, więc może to być tylko wyobraźnia dziewczyny. Untitled 1.jpg|Schemat "miłości" według Luvii *Podczas walki Mirajane z Jenny, gdy następuje konkurencja sukni ślubnych, Loki używając własnej energii pojawia się by towarzyszyć Lucy, proponuje też, by korzystając z okazji wzięli ślub. *W mandze podczas walki z Flare, Lucy przywołuje Gemini bez klucza, jednak w anime widzimy jak po niego sięga. *W jednym z odcinków specjalnych po wypiciu alkoholu widać jakimi uczuciami darzy Natsu. *Podczas wywiadu w Barcelonie Mashima zapytany o możliwość stworzenia pary Natsu i Lucy zdradził imię dla ich dziecka - Nashi. Imię powstało z początkowych liter ich imion czyli Na z Natsu i Shi gdzie po japonsku Lucy pisze się Rushi. Jest to kobiece imię. Oznacza "Jeszcze mnie nie ma". *W równoległym świecie Edolas Lucy jako pierwsza mogła wzywać swoje Gwiezdne Duchy, mimo, że inni nie mogli tam używać magi. Potem okazało się, że to przez pewien lek od Mystogana. * Lucy po rozpadzie gildii, stałą się modelką i dziennikarką, lecz później z tego zrezygnowała, iż obecnie wyruszyła na misje z Natsu i Happy, w celu ,,Poszukiwania przyjaciół" *Lucy w mandze jest bardzo podobna do Elie, z pierwszej mangi Hiro Mashimy, Rave Master. *Kiedy jest pijana próbuje okazywać Natsu głębsze uczucia i jest na niego bardziej wyczulona. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Drużyna Natsu